Finding the One
by animefinatic2013
Summary: My name is Suzuki Aya. I have a weird phobia of guys. I can't get near them. I went to an all girls middle school, but in high school I have to go to a co-ed school due to my dad's work. I go to Seirin High School, a small school with little know about it. While there I meet the infamous phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. I wonder how this will go? All Kuroko no Bask
1. chapter 1

Aya's POV

I walked into the room full of strangers. It wasn't easy transferring at the beginning of the fall semester because everyone had already created their own cliques by now.

I had met with the principal and my homeroom teacher earlier to get my books and seat assignment. So I went straight to my seat and sat down. I put my stuff into the desk and then laid my elbow on the it resting my chin on my hand. I sighed. 'Here goes nothing.'

I tried to pay close attention to the teacher as he taught us the quadratic equation and all that jazzy stuff. Not that I hate math or anything, in fact I love math. It's just that I learned most of this last year at my prep school.

And of course I didn't pay attention long. Instead I observed my fellow classmates. Sitting to the left of me was this teal-haired boy. I was kind of surprised when I finally did notice him because he seemed to have no presence at all.Then in front of him was a tall, broad shouldered, black - highlighted red head who was slouched over sleeping in his desk.

Teach noticed the dude sleeping so he came over to him and wacked his head hard and reprimanded him for sleeping in class. The class laughed at the red-head, and then the lesson continued.

~TIMESKIPPU~

It's been 3 weeks since I've started going to Seirin and so far I haven't made any friends. I can't blame anyone though, because I'm not very sociable. I won't talk to someone first, they have to come and talk to me. I've always had trouble making friends to begin with anyways so it doesn't faze me. I'm used to it.

Anyways, I do like the school though. I enjoy spending my time watching the basketball team as they practice. They're actually really good. Especially Kagami and Kuroko's team plays. But then there's also Hyuga-sempai's clutch time three pointers and Kiyoshi-sempai's amazing rebound skills. I would sometimes listen in to their conversations and hear the corniest puns from Izuki-sempai. I'd have to stop myself from laughing out loud so they wouldn't find my hiding spot.

In the two and a half weeks of watching them, I fell in love. He's the least popular one, and he's just barely ever noticed, even to his own teammates. But he makes it his 'job' I guess to wish me a 'good morning' and then a 'see you tomorrow' every single day. He would smile, a genuine smile, at me each time our gazes would lock. Of course that would make my heart go doki doki, and in the end I would avert my gaze. Most of all he was gentle, patient, and kind. He rarely ever raised his voice and if he did it was for a good reason.

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. The infamous phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles and the shadow to the ace of Seirin. And now he's my first crush.

A/N: I know it's kinda rushed but I hope you liked it!

Until next time

Ja~ne minna-san!!


	2. Chapter 2

I was hiding in my usual spot in the bleachers as I watch the team practice. Or should I say, watch Kuroko practice. His not-too-tall-not-too-short self ran back and forth on the court as he passed the ball. I admire his kind of play and how he's so dedicated to it. I've never been athletic myself, so he's an inspiration to me.

"Alright minna! That's all for today!" Aida-sempai yelled after blowing her whistle. Everyone looked relieved since she's been pushing them hard for the passed few day in order to get ready for the Winter Cups.

The players went to the bench to wipe the sweat off of them. My eyes followed Kuroko's hands as he wiped his face. His drenched hair stuck to his cheeks making him all the more captivating. I shake my head to get my heads out of the clouds.

The team head to the locker room to get changed up. I, for some reason, waited. Usually by now I would have been home. I guess I just wanted one more glance at Kuroko before heading home.

Everyone was changed and packed up in no time. I sunk deeper into my hiding place in order not to be seen.

'I can't see Kuroko. Where is he?' I look through the crowd of athletes.

"What are you doing here Suzuki-san?" I hear the voice of the one I love softly ask right beside me.

"AH!" I shriek as I jump away from Kuroko. "K-K-Kuroko d-d-don't j-jump me like that!" I exclaim/stutter as I put a hand up to my heart.

The other players turn to look at us with the sound of my voice. I blush bright red in embarrassment and look down at my hands, which are tightly clutching my skirt.

'This is extremely embarrassing.'

I glance over at Kuroko, who was staring at me. His expression was blank as usual. The deep blue orbs of his stared at me, seeming to see everything. That made it all the more embarrassing for me, because seriously my crush is staring at me so closely. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked sweetly.

"Em, I-I'm ju-just a li-little em-embarrassed i-is all." I smile at him.

"Why?" I look at him with an embarrassed 'You've got to be kidding me right now' look.

"E-etto..." I tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Having s-so m-many people staring at me is a little n-nerve wrecking I guess." I stutter, which is normal when talking to a guy. I even stutter when talking to male teachers, by the way.

"Oh," he looks over at his teammates and apparently they got the message, because they continued what they were doing beforehand.

"Better?" He asks after turning back to me.

"Hai, t-thank you," I nod. Kuroko goes and smiles at me with all the gentleness in the world. It makes me blush even more making my face a crimson red. I avert my gaze away in order to hide my face.

'Holy crap! I think I'm about to literally die from his cuteness!' I clench my clothing near my heart trying, but failing, to calm the heart inside.

"You sure you're okay Suzuki-san?" Kuroko's face was much closer than I thought, so when I turned to look at him our noses almost touched. I sat there frozen in place staring up into his blue eyes with my own brown ones. He brings his hand up to my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever even though your face is really red Suzuki-san." He observed and I look down.

"I-It's not my fault. It's because I..." I put a hand over my mouth before I blurted out that I love him.

"Because you what?" He pressed, tilting his head to the side to look at my face.

'Oh my word! He looks so cute! Like a little puppy who wants some love!...Wait what did I just say?'

"Suzuki-san?"

"Ah it's nothing! I definitely wasn't thinking that you were extremely cute a moment ago or that I almost confessed that I love you or anything!" I wave my hands in front of me in denial.

Kuroko's eyes widen in response and I look at him confused. 'What did I just say?' The realization hit and I blush once again but this time it caused steam to come out of my head.

"E-etto I-"

"Is that true? That you love me?" Kuroko interrupted me. Too shocked at myself I just nod. Kuroko gives me a sweet smile. "Want to go out then?

"Eh?!" I look at him totally shocked by what he just said. "S-sure. I-I guess." I re-tuck a piece of hair behind my ear as I look down.

There were cheers all around the gym. Kuroko and I both look at the commotion and notice that everyone had observed the whole thing.

Kuroko looks back at me and smiles shyly. "Shall we?" He asks before grabbing my hand and leading me over to the players.

"Congratulations Kuroko!" Kagami states as he slaps Kuroko on the shoulder making him almost fall forward.

"It's about time Kuroko! I was wondering when you'd get the guts to go talk to her!" Koganei-sempai, at least I think that's what his name was, exclaimed.

"Eh?" I look at him confused.

"What you didn't know? Kuroko has had a crush on you since the first day you came to our practices!" Koganei-sempai yet again exclaims as he wraps his arm around the flushed Kuroko.

Kuroko stares at me shyly while Koganei-sempai still has his arm around him.

"I-Is that t-true K-Kuroko-kun?" I hesitated to ask.

Everyone stopped talking and looked back and forth between Kuroko and I as they waited for his answer.

"Hai Suzuki-san. I've liked you for a while now." He answered looking at the floor.

"O-Oh..." I follow suit and look at the floor in embarrassment. But I have to say I'm sure happy that I accidentally confessed to him, because if I hadn't I wouldn't have known any of this.

And so everyone went their separate ways leaving Kuroko, and unfortunately Kagami, to walk me home. I was really nervous yet comfortable at the same time. Maybe because Kuroko was there with me. I wonder how this dating thing will go with us?

A/N: Soo I hope you liked it!

Ja~ne minna!


	3. Chapter 3

**~Day 1 of dating Kuroko~**

"Aya, there's someone here to walk you to school!" My mom said as she opened my door and popped her head into my room.

"Ugh...five more minutes" I croaked with my sleepy voice.

"She's all yours then." Mom muttered to someone outside the door.

"Hai." A soft voice answered.

I ignore it and instead roll over so my back is now facing the door. I am not a morning person just to tell you.

I hear someone walk into my room.

"Ano..Suzuki-san we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry." The voice from before whispered in my ear. The breath tickled my neck and smelt like peppermints.

"EEK!" I jump up in my bed when I registered who's voice it was. "K-K-Kuroko-kun!" I place a hand on my ear, which still had the lingering warmth from before. "W-What a-are y-you doing here?"

He smiles at me and answers. "I came to walk my girlfriend to school."

"O-oh" I look down to my lap as a blush starts to show on my face. Then I realized my situation...I was still in my pj's. "A-Ano...Kuroko-kun, could you please leave so I can get dressed?" I ask bringing my comforter up to my chest.

Kuroko notices my predicament and starts to blush himself. "H-hai, I'll wait outside the door." Him muttered before leaving my room.

After he left I quickly jump out of bed and get dressed for school.

 _'Good thing I took a shower last night.'_

I then leave my room pass Kuroko and enter the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth I am appalled at me hair. It was going every which way like it had a mind of its own. I try my best to tame it, but it still didn't look the best.

Giving up on my hair I exit the bathroom and awkwardly stand in front of Kuroko. I look down at his feet since I'm still a little embarrassed about before.

I then feel something strong and warm on my head. I look at Kuroko and realize that he's fixing my untameable hair.

"There." He said removing his hands. I reach up and touch my hair. It felt different from before so I went back into the bathroom to examine his work.

I was shocked. My usual unruly hair was parted on the side and was staying in place.

"What kind of magic did you pull Kuroko-kun?" I asked the boy still looking at my hair in the mirror.

He softly laughs at me leaning against the bathroom doorway. "It's called my hair is the same way and I've learned the trick of taking care of it." He calmly explained.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at his hair. There was no way his hair was like mine. His soft teal hair always seemed to be perfect. "I-I d-don't believe you."

"Ouch." The emotionless boy said. "Anyway we should probably head to school now."

"Oh right." I exit the bathroom and go to the kitchen. I grab a small breakfast and my lunch that Mom nicely made for me. "L-lets g-go then." I nervously smile at Kuroko.

He gave me a small smile and then we headed out.

As we are walking there is a comfortable silence between us. It was nice in my opinion because I didn't have to talk as much. Not that I don't enjoy talking to Kuroko I just find it hard still.

"A-ano...Suzuki-san?" My gaze whips to the teal-haired boy beside me as he spoke.

Kuroko was acting like he wanted to ask something but was too embarrassed to. "Nani? (What?)" I softly ask.

"W-W-Would it be...okay...if we held hands?" He asked covering his mouth with his hand. I look at him in surprise but then look down to the ground. "I-I m-mean we're dating so.."

"S-sure. ." I mutter.

As our hands touch there was a spark that seemed to erupt between us. Both of our faces were dyed with a deep crimson color as we made our way to school.  
_

 **A/N: there's the next chapter for you! Thanks for reading!**

 **Ja ne minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Day 2 of dating Kuroko~**

After yesterday's incident I came to the conclusion that I need to wake up in the morning myself. I had set my alarm for 5 the night before, but apparently I didn't hear it go off.

"Suzuki-san you need to wake up." Someone softly said in my ear.

"Five more minutes..." I grumble.

The previous person starts to poke me repeatedly on my face. I slap the hand away and whip my head around and glare at the 'poker' faced boy.

 **[A/N: Get it because he was the one poking her face so it made him the poker...Sorry that was really lame.]**

"W-Wait...K-K-Kuroko-kun?" My widened brown eyes stare into his exquisitely blue ones.

"Ohayo Suzuki-san." He offers me a small smile.

"O-ohayo Kuroko-kun." I mumble, hiding my face in my comforter.

"Breakfast is ready so your Mom told me to come wake you." Kuroko said.

"O-Okay...Wait when did you get here?" I somehow say without stuttering for once.

"About a half hour ago." He bluntly states.

I glance at my clock on my desk.

 **6:30**

I jump up into a sitting position. "Eh?! Why did you get here so early?"

He smiles at me and answers. "Well after what happened yesterday I wanted to make sure you got out of bed in time." He's talking about how we got to school a little late yesterday.

"O-oh sorry about that." I lower my face in embarrassment.

"Don't be. It just means I get to come over every morning to wake you up." He smiles mischievously. I blush at his statement.

"U-Uresai!" I raise my voice trying to making him stop teasing me and cross my arms. He just laughs at me and I can't help but join in.

"Anyway hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is getting cold." He bluntly states and ruffles my hair before walking out the room.

"Hai hai. ." I get out of bed and get dressed just as Kuroko told me to. I don't even try fixing my hair, since it's a waste of time, before walking through the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Ah finally you're up." Mom states over her shoulder. She was setting the table so I decide to be the-once in a blue moon perfect daughter-and help her.

"Yeah someone was determined for me to get out of bed and get out of bed now." I grumble. Mom laughs at that.

"I knew it was a good idea to send Kuroko-kun." She smiles. I go and grab myself a big cup of coffee as I ignore her comment.

"Wait where's Dad?" I ask as I notice he wasn't here.

"Oh he had to go to work early today." Mom explains.

"Oh okay." I say as we all sit at the table, Kuroko included.

"But Aya-chan why didn't you tell me you got such a nice boyfriend for yourself?" Mom bluntly asks, making me almost choke on my coffee.

"M-Mom!"I couldn't believe she said something like that when the boy in question was sitting beside me.

"Well it's true. Kuroko-kun is a really nice boy. How did you ever get him to agree to date you?" Ouch that hurt, but I'm used to it.

"Actually Suzuki-san, I was the one who asked your daughter to go out with me because I truly have feelings for her." Kuroko grabs my hand and smiles at me gently. I felt touched at the bluntness of his statement and start to blush by the way he was looking at me.

After that we all continue eating breakfast in silence.

I finish my food in record time and bring my dishes over to the sink. I glance at the stove's clock and notice the time.

"Kuroko-kun I think we should head to school now." I nonchalantly say.

"Ah maate (wait)." He says standing up from his chair and strolling over to me. He stops in front of me then takes his hand and starts playing with my hair.

My heart starts going doki doki. I have to refrain from looking at Kuroko's face or I would really have a heart attack. I can feel my face start burning up however and my thoughts go blank. I couldn't think of anything but the boy who was standing in front of me fixing my hair.

"There." He says pulling his hand away. As soon as he did though I start to miss the warmth that it gave off.

"T-Thank you." I stutter.

"No problem." He smiles. "We can go now."

"Un" I somewhat reply. "S-see you after school Mom." I say looking at her. She was staring at us completely shocked at what she just witnessed. Her - scared of boys - daughter just allowed a boy to touch her. It completely took the mother by surprise.

"Okay have a save trip" she replies subconsciously.

"We will!" Kuroko reassures her then we were out the door and on our way to school.  
_

 **A / N : so I was noticing that I haven't had them be at school yet as a couple so the next chapter will be. Look forward to it!**

 **Ja~ne minna-san!**


End file.
